5 times Midoriya called All Might 'Dad,
by TheFairiesHeart
Summary: And he one time he meant it - "Hey dad, can you help me with this question?"


"Hey Dad, can you help me with this question?" Midoriya called out in the middle of the hero studies class, though the class would be more appropriately called a study class at that moment in time.

Whenever All Might didn't do practical lessons (because you can't make every lesson a practical lesson, much to many students disdain) he made them study classes. To help ease him into his new teaching role and to let the students study whatever they needed to; ways to develop their quirk, costume improvements, work from their other classes, etc.

"Sure my boy, what is it?" All Might boomed as he walked over to Midoriya's desk, leaning over to see which question he was on. Midoriya was doing some homework from other classes, hoping to keep up.

What Midoriya didn't realise was the fact the whole class was staring, mouths frozen open in shock. Whatever they were doing before, they certainly were not doing it now. There was only one thought going through every single class members head.

And there was only one person that voiced their thoughts.

"Did Deku just fucking call All Might Dad?" Bakugou called, turning fully to the pair behind him. Midoriya looked up at Bakugou, confused.

"What do you mean Kacchan? I didn-" he said before realisation sunk in, redness flooding his face from his cheeks to his ears, almost as red as the school tie. "I-I-OhmygodIcan'tbelieveIcalledAllMightDadimsosorryAllMightitwasanaccidentiswear!"

The pro hero wasn't that much better, though his expression was largely the same, it was incredibly hard to deny the fact he was flushed as well.

"A-Ah... my boy... don't feel embarrassed, it happens to everyone!" He said, in hopes of helping the situation before striding to the front of the class to the podium. "Ah, everyone carry on with your work please! Work to the best of your abilities everyone! Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!" The class cheered as class continued on as usual, the slight blunder from Midoriya being forgotten by most. Several still kept in mind, whether it be in humour (cause when isn't it funny when a classmate calls the teacher Mum/Dad?) or as a thought process starter.

But regardless, no one brought up that mishap again.

* * *

The next time he called All Might dad was after his fight with Todoroki. He was in the nurse's office, after just being knocked out of the Sports Fesitval at the quarter finals. All Might, in his civilian form, was sat next to him while he lay in bed.

His friends had just been kicked out of the room by Recovery Girl, demanding that he needs space as he needed surgery.

"Should I have not said anything to Todoroki then? I..." he started, wincing from the pain in his arms. "Todoroki was definitely distressed about something, and thought it was no one else's business but his."

Toshinori looked on in worry.

"But he was wrong! After that time... I was frustrated. But I couldn't see it from anyone's perspective but my own... I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of a bummer," Toshinori replied, "but that's in the past. Calling yourself stupid won't change anything."

Recovery Girl had shut the door to their room, and her hand was still hovering on the handle, silently watching their talk.

"But... caring about people as much as you do... that's what makes you a hero." Toshinori finished, watching his pupil on the bed in pain. He had no idea what else to say to him, how else to try comfort him over his loss.

There was silence in the ward as Recovery Girl manoeuvred around the pair to prepare for the surgery Midoriya needed. It needed to start sooner rather than later and why waste time waiting for Toshinori to leave when she could start then.

"I-I'm so sorry... I wanted to win, to show the world I was here b-but... I'm so **so** sorry Dad..." he muttered, exhaustion of the fight finally starting to catch up with him. He hadn't seemed to have noticed the mistake, similarly to the first time but Toshinori noticed straight away.

He also realised that whenever Midoriya called him Dad, it was when subconscious seemed to take over. Did Izuku subconsciously think of him as a father figure? Worry filled All Might in case that was what the boy really thought, and here he was allowing him to break his body each time he used One For All.

When he next looked at the boy, he was sound asleep, finally resting. He looked so peaceful and so much more relaxed when asleep, obviously the pain not affecting him as much.

"Toshinori, it's probably best of you leave for now so I can finish setting up for the boy's surgery. You'll need to rest as well, you'll need to make an appearance in your hero form later and I don't want you revealing this form to the whole world because of how tired you are."

"Yes ma'am." He replied, standing up slowly to stop the noise from disturbing Midoriya, the chair scraping against the tiles.

"I'll call when he is awake again."

"Thank you."

Later, Midoriya was discharged, still in his sports gear, jacket hanging loose on his shoulders and sling to keep his arm supported properly.

This was also the moment he discovered his hero was also quirkless before he obtained One For All.

"Now, the sports festival still ain't over for you. So go and keep watching the rest."

"Yessir!"

"Oh, and my boy?"

"Yes All Might?"

"What do you remember from before falling asleep and your surgery?"

"O-oh... um... I remember you telling me that the way I care about people is what makes me a hero but... I can't really remember anything past that, I was just so exhausted. Why, did I say something?"

"O-oh, nothing. Just making sure you were ok my boy! Now go enjoy the rest of the festival!"

Midoriya grinned widely as he rushed off (or as fast as he could in his injured state) to view the remaining battles, hoping to catch his friend's fights.

All Might sighed. It was probably for the best that he didn't tell the boy that he called him dad again. Maybe he would tell him another time but not now. Not now.

* * *

A text. That was the only news he had from Midoriya during that whole Stain incident. A simple text.

 **Midoriya** : _Ekou Street, 4-2-10_

Toshinori just knew something was up, that his boy was in danger. But he couldn't do anything, his time was limited as it was and Hosu was far away, even with One For All activated it would take him too long to get to the scene, and who could know what was even happening.

He hated the fact he couldn't go, to support his successor but... he also had to leave him for Gran Torino that week. It was his old teacher that was caring for him this week.

It wasn't until later that night that the news appeared on the tv in his apartment.

 _"~Several hours ago in the Hosu area, the Hero Killer Stain was finally captured by the number two hero Endeavour."_

He knew that was where Midoriya was. God dammit, he should have went to help him. What if the boy had gotten hurt by the villain? What if he was killed? But he heard nothing from the boy. He assumed if the news broadcast didn't say about any fatalities, he should be ok, right?

The paper came out the next morning, he front page detailing more about the fight that occurred the day before.

 _-... but this incident was in the middle of Ekou Street, 8 heroes and 3 high school students, who happened to be at the scene, were about to face him when Endeavour arrived to take him down.-_

Midoriya was there, but based on the times detailed in the paper, on the news and on the internet, this would have been before Endeavour arrived. This lead him to the thought that Midoriya, and whoever the other two... well whoever the other student was (He knew where Iida had picked to do his placement) had fought against the villain. And won?

He could fully understand why Endeavour got the credit. No one would believe three high school kids could defeat a notorious threat when most pros fell when they tried to fight him. And it was against the law for someone without a license to use their quirk.

But he still hadn't heard anything in regards to Midoriya. Where was he? Was he ok? Was he in hospital.

His thoughts were interrupted by his mobile ringing from beside him. He scrambled to pick it up and swiped the accept icon as fast as he could.

"Hello?"

 _"All Might?"_

"Midoriya! My boy! Are you ok? I heard about what happened at Hosu."

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. Iida is in worse shape than me... for once." He added the last part in as an after thought, muttering it. "Todoroki is fine too. He is probably the least hurt out of all of us."_

"Ah so it was young Todoroki at the scene as well, I presumed young Iida would be there."

 _"Yeah..."_

"Are you really ok my boy?"

 _"Yeah... no... I don't know..."_

"You can tell me, I am all ears."

 _"It's just that... even after fighting those guys at the USJ, I was still terrified when I saw Stain there. I thought that I would be ok but... I was so scared." The boy burst into tears by the final statement, the tears sliding down his cheeks without any warning._

"That's nothing to be ashamed about, we all get scared, even I do. That's why I smile kiddo."

 _"All Might..."_

"Where are the others? Todoroki and Iida?"

 _"O-oh... they're asleep. Iida had to get some surgery because his arm got pretty banged up and Todoroki is here for a general check."_

"Ah I see... if you can manage, tell them I wish them well."

 _"I will."_

"Midoriya, my boy, don't be upset at the fact you were scared of a villain. You've only just started your course so there isn't a thing to be worried about. I still get scared when I fight."

 _"I-I know..."_

"Go rest up now my boy, you've still got time with Gran Torino before you come back."

 _"Yeah... I bet he'll be annoyed with me because I ran off when he told me to stay put."_

There was silence along the line as All Might remember back to when he was getting trained by the retired hero. He shuddered from the thought.

 _"U-uh... All Might?"_

"Yes?"

 _"Um... never mind, I'd rather say it in person."_

"Ok then my boy, go rest."

 _"I will, thank you."_

Midoriya hung up as he sighed, laying back on the hospital bed.

"Who was that Midoriya?" Iida asked, sleep and blankets toning his voice down as he slowly woke up.

"A-ah... it was... uh... my dad. I was just telling him I was ok." Well he knew it was a lie, but it was easier to cover up than explaining why he had All Might's personal number. But... maybe one day... no. Dad was an easier cover up.

And a cover up he didn't mind keeping.

* * *

A few months had passed. All Might had fought so hard in the fight against his destined nemesis, All For One, and now he joined Gran Torino in retirement. He couldn't even hold his hero form for more than thirty seconds, he was essentially quirkless, One For All practically gone from him.

Izuku had developed so much, he was so glad that he survived the battle, that he promised Inko that he would survive for Izuku's sake.

Class 1A, as well as all the other classes, entered the dorm rooms and training continued even further. They were packed off to go for their license exams as he prepared, in secret from those around him, to 'visit' All For One.

In fact, he had just from the fruitless interrogation, lying back into his chair, when his door was knocked on.

"Yes? Who is it?" He called, hearing the door creaking open as All Might turned to the door and saw Midoriya standing there awkwardly. He stood immediately and went to his successor.

"Hello my boy! I saw your text! Let's see it!" Izuku withdrew the card with a small grin, placing it in Toshinori's open hands. His eyes scanned the card, smile growing large, even larger than his signature smile.

 **Provisional License Permitting Acts of Heroism**

 **Name** : Midoriya Izuku

 **Hero Name** : Deku

"That's my boy!" He cheered, patting Izuku's head as he held the license in his other hand. "I'm so proud of you! Fantastic!"

Izuku's eyes were watering as he smiled, thankful. Then he surprised All Might by grabbing him around the torso, hugging him. He sobbed into his suit jacket, crying out:

"Thank you. Thank you! Thank you so much for believing in me!"

All Might's usual grin softened into a gentle smile as he held the boy's head in close, embracing him.

He truly was proud of the boy. Even though he saw his potential all that time ago, he could never have predicted that the boy would change so much, so fast into a wonderful hero, far more worthy of inheriting the title of the 'symbol of peace' than he ever could have expected.

"How couldn't I believe in you Izuku? You truly deserve this." He asked. He didn't get a reply straight away, just arms gripping his now scrawny waist. Toshinori didn't need a reply. He knew all the words that Izuku wanted to say, as well as the words he wanted to hear.

And then, the words he hadn't expected to hear.

"Thank you Dad, thank you so much." He muttered into his baggy suit. That part of his suit must have been drenched by now but he didn't care.

"No problem my boy, no problem at all."

They stayed still for a while before Izuku's phone went off.

 **[The Squad™]**

 **Kirishima** : _come_ _on_ _dude_! _You're_ _gonna_ _miss_ _the_ _party_!

 **Uraraka** : _Deku_! _Ur_ _missing_ _the_ _fun_!

 **Ashido** : _midori_!

"I better get going now All Might, the others are waiting for me."

"Sure my boy, have fun."

* * *

Ten years had passed from that day. Izuku had graduated from UA, truly becoming the hero Deku, rising, along with his peers, up the ranks. (They still kept in touch, how couldn't they after all they had went through together?) But it certainly was less often as he increased in popularity, being tasked with more and more jobs, having to stop crimes, save civilians; there wasn't a lot of time for rest being a hero.

(And Toshinori may or may not have left Izuku in charge of what used to be his agency. He could tell those who worked in his agency doubted his choice but after All Might's heartfelt speech (causing the boy to be in tears), they all decided to trust his choice.)

He woke up groggily, having had a late night in worry over Izuku's latest act of heroism. He had just stopped a robbery, which had to happen at the late hours of the night. He knew he shouldn't worry, Izuku was a hero now, he was Deku, a real pro.

He flicked the tv on, the news automatically came on.

 _"~Good Morning everyone, its that time of year again! It's time for the hero rankings to be updated! As you know, the number of incidents resolved, degree of contribution to society, approval rating by the general populace... all these factors are tallied and aggregated."_

All Might had forgotten about this, to be completely honest even when he was in his prime he paid little attention to the rankings. He didn't care if he was ranked number one or one thousandth, all that mattered was that he saved lives.

 _"~It appears we do have a change, considerably from the last list. In fact, we have a new Number One Hero!"_

Oh? That caught his dwindling attention. The screen shifted to the new list of the top ten ranked heroes. He read up the list from tenth upwards. Many names were still the same, unchanged for some time until he hit the number four spot.

"Huh?" He continued up the list, eyes widening past the size of saucers once he read the name of the new number one.

" _~Yes, we have a new number one. Rising from fourth place to first after a sudden boost of popularity among the civilians of the cities he's in, being an inspiration to many young children alike. It appears our new number one is Deku_." An image of the boy in action appeared on the tv screen, smiling as he saved the civilians.

"Oh my god." It took a minute to sink in. Before he could speak again, there was frantic knocking on his door. He opened the door to see Izuku, still wearing his All Might shirt as he did all those years ago, panting.

"OH MY GOD! I-I-I!" He screamed, regaining his breath after obviously just sprinting from his home to Toshinori's. "I'm number one... I'm really number one!" He said, practically squealing with delight.

"I just saw the news as well! I'm so proud of you Izuku my boy!"

"I c-c-can't believe it! M-My dream..."

"Izuku..."

"Toshinori..." he said, grinning through his tears of absolute joy. "I finally did it."

"I knew you could!"

 _*ting*_

* _ting_ *

* _ting_ *

* _ting_ *

"Huh?" Izuku looked at his phone and flushed. Messages from his friends, made from UA and from other occasions due to his heroism. "Oh my god, were they all awake?"

He opened a voicemail left by Uraraka.

 _~CONGRATULATIONS DEKU! I knew you could do it! Let's have a party tonight to celebrate the big news!~_

 _~Are you calling fucking Deku?~_

 _~Yes, he was just announced to be the new number one.~_

 _~Woo, well fucking done you nerd. I'm going back to bed, I didn't need your shouting waking me the fuck up.~_

 _~I'll join you in a minute.~_

 _Uraraka called before sighing,_

 _~Sorry about that, we all know Katsuki doesn't do well with mornings... but anyways let's all meet up tonight to celebrate! Call back when you get this!~_

Midoriya was beet red. In reality, he was just glad that Bakugou hadn't blown up his and Uraraka's apartment from the news.

Well... in Bakugou's defence, he had mellowed out a little bit over the years, his tolerance of Izuku greatly growing since their school days, especially after their battle midway through their first year, after which Bakugou learned **everything**.

"Ohmygod."

"Izuku my boy, you're exactly like I was when I was announced number one for the first time." He chuckled, patting the boy on the back. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." He said, wiping his tears away. "God I'm number one and I still can't control my waterworks." He laughed.

"It's fine my boy, really. I bet your friends would love for you to pay them a visit. We can go out for a drink or something later to celebrate before that party Ochako was planning."

"O-of course Toshinori, seeya later!" He said, giving him a quick wave and a large grin, preparing to leave.

"Oh wait! I've been meaning to give you something and now seems the perfect time to do it!"

"Hm?" He paused, Full Cowl disabled, the crackling of the power dissipating as he waited by the door frame. Toshinori emerged from the back of his house, hands behind his back.

"Close your eyes!" He commanded, Izuku obliging, eyes squeezed as tightly as he could. "Hold your hands out." His hand went out in front of him, scars still as prominent now as they were back when he first got them. Toshinori gently placed something into his palms before stepping away. "You can open them."

Izuku's eyes landed on the sight in his hands. It was a belt buckle, a far too familiar buckle in fact.

"I can't accept this."

"Izuku, that is my gift for you, you cannot give it back. It's not like I'll be needing it anyway."

"But it's part of your costume! I ca-"

"Nothing would make me happier than to see you out there, making use of the old thing. It hasn't seen daylight in years, not since I've retired. It's my gift for you."

"Dad... I can't believe you made me cry again." He stated, clutching the symbol as tightly as he dared. He shakily added it to his belt, it glinting in the light. He was hugging his mentor, arms wrapped tightly around his neck as tears slipped down his face.

"There there my boy, don't want you all teary for when you meet up with your friends!"

"Y-your right." He said, brushing the tears away before they completely soak everything. "I'll catch you later!" His now trademark smile, passed onto him from All Might just like the belt buckle, is the last thing he sees before he is gone at impossible speeds.

* * *

The moment Midoriya got a call at his agency from the hospital he knew something was wrong.

"Is this Deku on the line?"

"Uh, yes. This is Deku. What seems to be the problem?"

"There isn't an easy way to say this but would you please make your way to the hospital, as soon as you can if possible?" The doctor responded, voice solemn. He took a sudden intake of breath as he agreed, hanging up the phone.

He arrived at the hospital a short time later, One For All speeding him up considerably. He entered the reception, grim faces on nearly every nurse. His stomach dropped.

"Hello, I'm the hero Deku, I just got a phone call a few minutes ago?" He told them at the reception, foot tapping in nervousness.

"Ah... yes... would you please follow me?" The receptionist stated, gesturing for him to come with her as she went to a lift, a look of sympathy on her face. He rushed to join her, her pressing a button.

No... no no no... that was the same floor as All Might was on. He was lead through the corridors, pale walls making him feel trapped inside. They stopped outside a room.

Toshinori Yagi

 _Nonononononono_.

The door opened to show Naosama, All Might's (now retired) detective friend. His hat was off, laying on his lap.

"W-What's going on?"

"I'll leave you two some alone time."

"Midoriya... I'm so sorry... he... he passed away last night."

The world froze in that moment. All Might couldn't be dead, no. He couldn't be. His body on the bed was just asleep. His mentor wasn't dead.

"They say he went peacefully in his sleep, his respiratory organs he had remaining failed during his sleep and he died. They say he felt no pain, I sincerely hope he didn't."

Midoriya's breathing grew ragged as he began to tremble. The form on the bed was unmoving. He wouldn't move again. Each step he took closer felt like he was trying to shoulder the world, the weight bearing down on him until he was right next to him, hand resting on Toshinroi's cold hand.

Midoriya broke.

He fell to his knees, head resting on the bedside as he gripped his mentor's hand, trying to support himself.

"N-no... he can't be... I wasn't... I wasn't ready to say goodbye... I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE!"

Naosama bit his lip in sympathy, trying his hardest to stop his own tears from flowing. Midoriya's cries sounded through the whole hospital, all the staff having a respectful silence upon the death of one of the unquestionably best heroes to have ever lived.

"N-no... this isn't fair... why? Why why why?" Midoriya asked no one, tears burning his eyes. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you Dad."

That line caused the dam to break inside Naosama as he patted Midoriya's back in comfort, joining him by his side as the tears fell.

"I was there before he went to sleep last night. A-all he spoke about was you. How proud he was of you, that he hopes that you'll stay strong, for the people, for him. He really cared about you Izuku, you were like a son to him."

Midoriya couldn't respond, free hand covering his eyes.

"I've never seen the man so cheerful in my life, talking about you." Izuku's weight fell onto the retired man, sobbing.

They gathered for the funeral, All Might's coffin was laying on a pedestal, several flowers, gifts and photographs where there up the side of the steps leading to the coffin. The first ceremony was public, for everyone to mourn the death of All Might. Some heroes would speak, telling memories of any encounter they had with him. Then afterwards there would be a minute of silence, paying respect to the dead.

Film cameras were at the back on the service, filming it live to those who couldn't attend themselves. Shouto, who was sitting next to him, squeezed his hand in comfort, letting him know it was ok.

Many heroes had gathered, sitting in the various seats that were set out. His previous classmates were all sat on one row, many using one another for support.

They took their time in setting up, letting the speakers prepare themselves before the ceremony started. The cameras started rolling, heroes took to the stage as they recalled memories of the past hero.

"We never got along well. We disagreed a lot about nearly everything. But even if I disliked how much he got in the spotlight, if he critiqued me, I will always without a doubt admit how much of an amazing guy he was." Aizawa started, it was his turn up at the stand. "Without a doubt, he truly was a hero to be admired, a man worth every compliment, a friend worth all the time in the world. We may not have gotten along, but I certainly will never forget him."

He departed from the stand and sat down next to Present Mic and Midnight, who each gave him a pat on the back.

"The next speaker will be Midoriya Izuku." The leader of the ceremony stated. Midoriya gulped as he stood from his spot, taking a shaky breath in as he stepped towards the stand, trembling.

"U-um... hello... I originally had some stuff planned out to say but..." he said, biting his lip. He couldn't continue the sentence, looking over the crowd of people there.

 _I can't do this_.

He looked to his friends, shaking his head slightly. His closest friends silently told him to breathe, to calm down. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath.

"I met All Might when I was fourteen. It was after he saved my life, as well as one of my friend's life. It was also that day he told me the words that I really needed to hear, words I wanted to hear all my life. 'You can be a hero'. Before I met him, almost everyone told me that I couldn't, that I was pathetic, useless... but he changed all that."

"He always believed in me, all throughout my time at UA. He was one of my biggest supporters and... and... he was like a father to me. From the moment we met till even now, he was the father figure I needed when going through school and beyond."

"It broke my heart when I got the call, when I went to the hospital... I never got to say goodbye to him. I…never got to say goodbye to my dad..." He broke down, the tears falling.

"I suppose this is the time now... Goodbye Dad, I'll miss you... thank you, for everything... I love you." He descended from the stand as he went back to his seat, holding his face in his palms. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him in tight. He glanced up and saw the white and red hair of Todoroki. He was grateful for the gesture.

And so the ceremony continued, more heartbreak came about until the final speaker finished their segment.

"And now, a minute silence in memorial for All Might."

The service, the nation, fell into silence. Uraraka was crying into Bakugou's shoulder as the man himself tried to keep himself together. All Might was important to him too, goddammit. If anyone noticed the tears that threatened to spill, no one pointed them out to him.

The silence ended as those who weren't as close to the hero left the service, leaving only a few groups left.

"Deku, are you all right?" Uraraka asked, hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm fine. It was just hard to speak up there." He said. She nodded.

"I understand. But you're strong, I know you'll push through." He gave her a small smile before she and Bakugou walked away, the latter being far quieter than usual. He turned to face the coffin. Shouto raised an eyebrow to him before releasing his grasp on Midoriya, gently patting his back before walking away to find Momo or someone else to talk to.

Midoriya walked up to the side of the coffin, pulling a photo out of his inside pocket in his suit. It was a photo of him and All Might, just after he went pro. It was one of the few times he saw his hero actually cry.

He remembered the day like it was yesterday, the warm arms lifting him off the ground in celebration, kisses pressed to his forehead as for once All Might cried and he didn't.

'My boy! Well done!'

He smiled at the thought, grins, smiles, happiness coming to mind as he remembered back, back before the death. He slid the photo back into his pocket. He took one last glance at the coffin, he breathed.

"Goodbye dad..." he walked away from the coffin, feeling as if a weight had lifted from his chest. Rather than imagine All Might as he is now, he was going to remember as he was, his smiles, all those good times he had with him.

He was going to remember Toshinori as the number one hero, as his mentor... as his father.

He walked to his friends, gathered in one spot discussing memories they had. Kirishima and Iida saw him approaching and waved him over to join the conversation. Hands patted his back, arms pulled him into hugs. A reminder that it was going to be ok, because they were all here.

Toshinori sighed, looking down, Shimura patted his back in comfort. It was always going to be difficult to watch your own funeral. Torino joined the two of them.

"Toshi... it's ok, he'll be fine. He's a good boy," Torino said, arms crossed against his chest.

"I know he is, god I don't think he could be any better of a man."

"I certainly think he was the best successor you could have ever picked. Must run with the quirk, picking great successors." Shimura chuckled, nudging Toshinori with her elbow.

They were silent as Toshinori stood up and started walking towards the group of his students. The two previous heroes let him go, they had to let him have his goodbyes.

He wrapped his arms around his son as best as he could, pulling him in for one last hug, ruffling his hair a little bit.

"I love you too my boy. Goodbye. Stay strong for your friends." He whispered into the boy's ear, the boy stiffening before Toshinori walked away to rejoin his own mentors.

"Are you ready Toshi?"

"Honestly? No," he answered, "But I have faith in Izuku, in those kids... or rather, in those heroes. I know they'll be ok, no matter what happens."

Toshinori took a deep breath, or at least as best as he could since he no longer needed to breathe, eyes shut. He opened them, Torino and Shimura's hands grasping his own, giving him one last comfort.

He spotted Izuku looking right over at them, eyes wide. Almost simultaneously, the three of them all pushed at their cheeks, creating a smile.

Tears pooled at Izuku's eyes as he nodded, smile on his lips.

Toshinori waved his last goodbye.

And then he was gone.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another fic (already)! And happy Father's Day!**

 **HMU at hitinmiss on tumblr, feel free to talk to me about bnha, anime, or even request some fics!**

 **until next time :)**


End file.
